Lagrimas y Silencios
by RE-Amortentiia-RH
Summary: ¿Que sintió Ron cuando abandono a sus amigos en medio de la nada? ¿Que sintió cuando se alejo de ella? un poco de lo que Ron "Vivió y sintió" cuando el horrocrux le jugo una mala pasada


La noche era fría y el cielo reflejaba su verdadero poder, las gotas de lluvia goteaban insistentemente en aquella carpa, poniéndome los pelos de punta, las voces cariñosas las risas de esas dos personas aceleraron mi corazón, últimamente estaba enojado, cualquier cosa me ponía de mal humor y sobre todo no soportaba verlos a ellos dos juntos, me sentía inservible por culpa de ese maldito hechizo, sintiendo cada vez más miedo de perderla a ella, si, tenía miedo de perderla, de que mi mejor amigo me quitara a la única persona que me mantenía de pie para seguir con esta interminable Guerra para verla feliz para verla libre, sana y salva ¿Miedo porque? Ni siquiera era mía ¿Quién era yo a comparación de el? Por una parte estaba ¿contento? De que el fuera quien estuviera con ella, Harry era una persona increíble y sabría que jamás aria algo por lastimarla, Hermione Granger se merecía lo mejor, y yo no era más que Ron Weasley un simple chico lleno de defectos, lleno de temores y el principal era el que ella no estuviera a mi lado. Me levante decidido, las voces en mi cabeza tenía razón "Se burlan de ti" "Mientras tu estas aquí ellos dos aprovechan su tiempo a solas para enamorarse más para desearse mas" "Eres un Idiota ¿Aun sigues pensando que un día ella puede ser para ti? ¿Qué pueda fijarse en ti? Si no eres nadie, nadie comparado con el, la rabia estaba presente en cada poro de mi piel y ese maldito guardapelo pareciera asfixiarme, pero tenía Razón, se burlan en mi cara, ¿Y eran mis amigos?

Las luces de aquel lugar se fueron por completo, las dos personas que se encontraban hablando animadamente giraron su mirada para buscar la razón pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la luz había vuelto trayendo con ellos a un pelirrojo, su mirada era el vil fuego ardiendo como una hoguera, su respiración era pesada y ella supo que algo no estaba bien.

-Si aun sigo aquí – su tono molesto y sarcástico llamo la atención de esas dos personas, Harry giro por completo y lo miro directamente

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué está mal? –ambas miradas estaban fijas una a la otra, atenta a cada movimiento a cada reacción

-¿Mal? Nada está mal no te importa de cualquier manera- el corazón de Hermione comenzó a golpear violentamente contra su pecho, podía notarlo podía leer esa mirada de Ron llena de ira contenida, de dolor, de rabia

-Si tienes algo que decir, escúpelo – Harry lo miraba desconcertado la actitud de su amigo no era nada conocida ni mucho menos se esperaba algo así de la nada

-Muy bien lo escupiré pero no esperes que este genial porque tenemos otra maldita cosa que encontrar- Ron miraba a ambos chicos con coraje

-Pensé que sabias para lo que te habías ofrecido –

-Si yo pensé eso también –

-De acuerdo– Harry caminaba asía el -,lo siento pero no logro entender ¿Qué parte de esto esta fuera de tus expectativas? ¿creíste que nos quedaríamos en hoteles de cinco estrellas? O que ¿Encontraríamos un horrocrux cada día? ¿Creíste que volverías con tu madre para navidad? – El Ambiente se asía mas tenso ambos chicos se contestaban las miradas llenas de rabia, sus respiraciones se asían cada vez mas pesadas, algo no iba bien, algo no saldrá bien Hermione quien se había colocado muy cerca de los dos los miraba asustada, por primera vez Hermione Granger no sabía qué hacer no sabía como resolver lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento

-Solo digo que después de todo este tiempo ya tendríamos que a ver hecho algo, pensé que sabias lo que hacíamos por que Dumbledore te dio algo con que apoyarte te dio un Plan! – Ron escupía cada palabra con rabia

-Les dije todo lo que Dumbledore me dijo en cualquier caso ya hemos encontrado un Horrocrux – Harry señalaba con su mano el guardapelo que colgaba del cuello de el Pelirrojo

-Si, y estamos tan cerca de destruirlo como de encontrar el resto – el tono sarcástico se hizo presente nuevamente, la mente de Hermione comenzó a trabajar, se acerco a el con cautela

-Ron – susurro su nombre – por favor – poso sus manos en el horrocrux pero de un solo manotazo sus manos fueran disparadas impidiendo quitárselo –por favor quítate el horrocrux – asía el intento nuevamente por quitárselo pero nuevamente aquel pelirrojo empujaba sus manos con rabia de el – No estarías diciendo nada de esto si no lo hubieras traído todo el día – su voz era desesperada, tenia que hacerlos parar, pero no podía,

- ¿Sabes por qué escucho la radio todo el día? Para asegurarme de que Ginny no este muerta o Fred o George o mamá!-

-¿Crees que no he pensado en esas cosas también? ¿Crees que no se lo que se siente?- Le grito con fuerzas, con rabia con dolor

-¡TU NO SABES LO QUE SE SIENTE! ¡TUS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS! TU NO TIENES FAMILIA! – Aquellas palabras fueron lo ultimo que pudieron soportar ambos, Harry se había lanzado a Golpearlo, ambos cuerpos forcejeaban, empujándose, con rabia, sus corazones latían descontroladamente, pero sobre todo ese dolor punzante se asía presente a cada momento

-DETENGANSE – Hermione les suplicaba mientras trataba de separarlos, tomando a Ron por la cintura y lo jalaba con la mayor fuerza que podía, pero era imposible la fuerza de Ron era brutal y para un cuerpo tan pequeño era imposible, con un ataque de conciencia ambos se separaron, respirando dificultosamente y temblando de ira

-ANDA LARGATE,VETE VE CON ELLOS – Harry lo miraba fijamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, Ron asía lo mismo, miro de reojo a Hermione y se saco el Guardapelo tirándolo con rabia al piso, tomo su mochila y se detuvo en la entrada de la carpa, su corazón volvió a remeter fuerte contra su pecho, temía que se le saliera por la garganta pero tenía que hacerlo tenia que preguntárselo

-¿Y tu? – su voz le tembló, ella lo miro confundida, mientras unas lagrimas en sus ojos luchaban por no derramarse - ¿Te vas o te quedas? – ambos corazones latían aprisa, el temía la respuesta, el sabia que elegiría entre el o Harry, Hermione se perdió unos segundos, no podía dejar a Harry, pero si no se iba con Ron ella quedaría totalmente destrozada, dudo dudo por segundos en quedarse, claro que lo hizo el amor de su vida estaba ahí ,frente a ella, a punto de irse, tal vez no lo volvería a ver, tal vez sería la última oportunidad para que estuvieran juntos, pero tenía una promesa que cumplir, no podía dejar a Harry solo en esto, no podía, trago con fuerzas y miro a Ron, el capto al instante, había aprendido a descifrar la mirada de la castaña de tanto que la había observado y conocido, sabia cuando estaba triste, cuando estaba feliz, cuando había llorado, cuando estaba enojada – Entiendo los vi la otra noche – El corazón de Ron se partió en mil pedazos, le costaba respirar y cada que lo asía le dolía demasiado, el había ganado y el no podía hacer nada mas

-Ron, no es nada, no paso nada – las lagrimas de la castaña corrían silenciosamente, Ron los miro por última vez y salió de la carpa, Hermione siguió sus pasos, no le importo mojarse con la lluvia lo vio ahí parado notando como la lluvia lo empapaba por completo, mirándola con dolor, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba su rostro ante la oscuridad

-Ron por favor quédate – le suplique, no quería que se fuera, intentaba decirle las palabras correctas para que el se quedara pero no podía encontrarlas, simplemente le repetía una y otra vez que se quedara, pero todo fue inútil, lo vi desaparecer bajo esa lluvia, me deje caer al piso – "Por Favor Regresa" – Mis suplicas el ya no podía escucharlas, el se fue y mi corazón se fue con el, me sentía pésima devastada, sola, vacía, la única persona que me alentaba a seguir de pie se había ido por la cual daría mi vida por protegerlo solo por escuchar su respiración por ver su sonrisa una vez más, habíamos hecho una promesa de estar juntos hasta el final, ahora no sabía si volvería a verlo, y nuestra promesa no podría ser cumplida – "Por favor vuelve, te necesito" – Todo era inútil el ya no estaba, el se había ido

No podía ver con claridad en donde me situaba, solo lo que tenía en mi mente en esos momentos era ella, pidiendo que me quedara ¿Por qué lo asía? Lo había elegido a el, poco a poco la ira se fue de mi, ciertamente en ese momento solo quería regresar de nuevo con ellos, aunque eso traería dolor constante al ver como ella cada día se enamoraba mas de mi mejor amigo, camine un poco, un enorme lago mojaba mi calzado alce mi mirada y supe donde estaba, una casa con dos grandes chimeneas humeaban cesantemente, sonreí levemente, estaba seguro por ahora, un nudo en mi garganta comenzaba a asfixiarme, fui un tonto, los abandone yo estoy aquí seguro, y ellos dos en medio de la nada tratando de sobrevivir, me tire a la arena y le pegue fuertemente mientras mis lagrimas podían salir con libertad – "No quería dejarlos no quería abandonarlos" - me sentía la peor de las personas ¿Qué clase de amigo hace esto? Abandonar a sus amigos cuando más lo necesitan, -"Estúpido mil veces estúpido" – mis sollozos se hicieron más descontrolados – "Siempre arruinas todo, la dejaste sola, prometiste estar con ella hasta el último momento, la necesito, necesito volver, no puedo vivir sin ella"- me derrumbe totalmente mi cuerpo no me respondía, escuchaba el choque del agua entre si y escuchaba mis sollozos, sentí unas manos cálidas tomarme por la espalda, no tenia fuerzas, solo quería volver con ellos con ella

-¿Ronald? Merlín Ron ¿Estás bien? – Aquel hombre asía su mayor esfuerzo por poner de pie aquel pelirrojo, cuando lo logro lo miro directamente, sus mejillas trazaban el camino de las lagrimas derramadas, su nariz estaba roja y sus ojos muy irritados, Ron lo abrazo con fuerzas mientras lloraba en silencio – Ron tranquilo ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Harry, Hermione? –

-Los deje Bill, Fui un cobarde los abandone – Ron lo decía con rabia con coraje, se separo de su Hermano y limpio sus lagrimas con las mangas de su sudadera

-Tranquilo Ron, ven vamos a dentro y me explicas todo con calma – Bill abrazo a Ron, para darle apoyo, aquel pelirrojo se veía débil y cansado, pero sobre todo triste y destrozado.

Los días pasaban asiéndose semanas, pero estar lejos de ella no asía que un minuto no dejara de estar presente en mi mente en mi corazón, había dejando la casa de Bill no podía seguir ahí yo seguro con un techo caliente, comida y ellos haya, la navidad se asía presente, Bill pidió que me quedara, pero no podía hacerlo la navidad se celebraba en familia y parte importante de mi Familia no estaba conmigo, los había dejado por un estúpido impulso, asía frio demasiado y tenía que buscar donde refugiarme , las calles estaba repletas de carroñeros, maltratando y aprisionando Gente-"malditos idiotas"- lo susurre en voz baja, un bar se hizo presente y supe que ese lugar sería perfecto para pasar la noche, me adentre con cuidado y por suerte el lugar estaba vacío, debía imaginar el porque, me recosté en el suelo frio, ahora no me importaba nada, era de noche y como todas las noches solo podía hacer una cosa "Pensar en ella" ¿Qué estaría asiendo? ¿Pensaría en mi? ¿Estará bien? Mis lagrimas salían silenciosamente entre silencios, entre agonía, desde que me había ido no pasaba una noche que no lo hiciera llorar entre silencios, lloran entre nada, nadie que te dijera "Estoy aquí tranquilo" nadie que te mirara con ternura y con esa mirada sabias que jamás te dejaría solo, nadie que con tan solo una sonrisa podía calmar tu dolor, No estaba ella, la única persona que necesitaba para ser feliz con tan solo mirarla, no estaba ella y nada estaba en mi, sin ella estaba vacío, sin ella nada tenía sentido, limpie mis lagrimas mientras trataba de cerrar los ojos, su imagen estaba presente en cada momento ¿Por qué no me quede? No me importaba no estar con ella como quería, no me importaba verla con mi mejor amigo, no me importaría si eso la aria feliz si eso la hacia feliz.

Solo quería regresar, solo quería verla, extrañaba su aroma, su sonrisa, hasta verla enojada y reclamándome por algo tonto que habría hecho o dicho, hice una promesa con ella, con Merlín ella regresaría viva de esta guerra, regresaría viva conmigo o sin mi, no me importaría dar la vida por ella, ella es mi vida y si yo llegara a morir mi corazón seguiría latiendo porque ella estaría ahí por el simple hecho de seguir en este mundo pero ahora no estaba ahí para protegerla para ayudarla, "Tonto" claro que lo era darme cuenta de lo importante que era Hermione Granger para mi justo en estos momentos, darme cuenta que Ron Weasley no era nada sin su castaña Sabelotodo, me acerque a la ventana y mire las estrellas solo pedía un milagro algo que me hiciera regresar a ellos a ella, estaba cansado de llorar, pero simplemente no podía contenerme Ron Weasley era más débil de lo que creen, silencio y mis lagrimas solo eso se escuchaba.

-"Te amo" – susurre mientras miraba las estrellas la luna –"Se que probablemente ella este mirándote también " – ¿estaba hablaba con la luna?, Loco me estaba volviendo loco –"Bueno, solo quiero que le des ese mensaje, se que no merezco un favor pero espero te apiades de mi, dile que la extraño y que lamento no estar con ella y que espero algún día pueda perdonarme solo díselo Luna dile lo mucho que la amo" – me rompí al instante, mis lagrimas salían incesantemente ahora sabía lo que era dolor, ahora sabía lo que era estar sin ella

-"Ron, Ron" – una voz que no era la mía se escuchaba entre en silencio, mi corazón dio un vuelco ¿A caso me estaba volviendo loco? ¿Era su voz? ¿Dónde estaba? –"Ron, Ron" – Claro que era su voz ¿Pero dónde demonios esta?, comencé a agudizar mi oído, ¿venia de mi mochila? Comencé a sacar todo lo que tenía como loco, -"Habla habla otra vez" - suplique un no podía localizar de donde prevenía

-"Ron, Ron" – me quede petrificado ella me llamaba con su dulce voz, era el desiluminador lo tome con cuidado como si este fuera ella mientras lo pegaba a mi oído quería escucharla otra vez, pero algo paso una pequeña bola de luz alumbro aquel lugar que estaba en penumbra, la mire por segundos mientras veía como se acercaba a mí y sabía que mi suplica había sido escuchada, cerré los ojos y al abrirlos un lugar nuevo se hizo presente, tenía que ser paciente tendría que esperar y ellos volverían a mí yo volvería a ellos.

- ¿estás loco? – dos cuerpos completamente empapados y temblando de frio volvieron a verse

-Eras tu –aquel pelinegro se colocaba la ropa

-Claro quién mas – el pelirrojo sonrió débilmente

-Bien Ron cuando se abra se defenderá, cualquier cosa que este ahí adentro no dudes en atacarla – le sentencio – bien uno, dos, tres – y claro que así fue.

-"He visto tu corazón y es mío he visto tus sueños Ronald Weasley y he visto tus temores, el menos amado por una madre que deseaba una hija, el menos amado por una chica que prefiere a su amigo – El había dado justo el mentón, mi corazón se volvió a partir en mil pedazos esos miedos ese dolor volvía a reencarnar en mi

-RON MATALO! – No podía escuchar nada, solo lo que esa voz me decía, mi mente se cerro al ver y escuchar esa voz que horas atrás me llamaba con dulzura ahora era fría y penetraba cada poro de mi piel

-"¿Quién podría mirarte comparado con Harry Potter? ¿Quién eres tu comparado con el elegido?" – Nada no era nada, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, ¿Por qué me hacia eso? ¿Por qué?

-RON ES MENTIRA - ¿Mentira? No ella tenía razón

-¿Qué mujer te escogería? Tu no eres nada nada comparado con el – quería morirme en ese instante, vi como la mujer de mi vida se besaba con mi mejor amigo, no lo podía soportar como pude me levante y mate lo que había provocado que mi corazón se quebrara más de una vez, todo había pasado, ya todo se había ido por ahora.

Caminamos en silencio, aun sentía esas palabras que parecían muy reales resonar en mi cabeza, a pesar de que solo fue una ilusión provocada por ese maldita cosa del demonio todo había parecido muy real ¿Así me sentiría cuando ella estuviera con alguien más? No quería pensarlo un nudo en la garganta quería ahogarme y sabia que el notaba lo que sentía, se acerco a mi antes de llegar a la carpa y me miro directamente pareciera adivinar lo que pensaba

-Ella lloro durante semanas tu partida no quería que yo la viera, lloraba en silencio, mientras yo dormía, lloraba en su guardias, lloraba a cada que estaba sola, pero yo siempre me daba cuenta, no pasaba un solo día sin llorara por ti Ron, lo que te mostro el Horrocrux es mentira y sé que lo sabes bien, ella te quiere nosotros solo somos amigos, jamás podría verla como algo mas y a ella le pasa igual, ella te quiere a ti, confía más en ti – le sonrió levemente y palmeo su espalda

-Lamento mucho a verme ido y lamento lo que te dije, realmente no sentía nada de eso, Harry tu eres mi mejor amigo y más que eso eres mi Hermano, yo lo siento mucho – agacho la cabeza por la vergüenza

-Lo se Ron, para serte sincero sabia que algo malo traería el Horrocrux pero por fin lo hemos aniquilado, no te preocupes por lo demás por mi parte todo esta bien, lo difícil es ella, tienes que ser paciente, le dolió mucho todo esto, le dolió mucho el que te hayas ido le costó muchísimas lagrimas – le sonrió y aquel pelirrojo solo pudo mirarlo le dolía saber lo que ella había sufrido por una tontería

-Lo sé, si esto ayuda, ella no fue la única que sufrió en esto Harry yo la … - fui interrumpido por el pelinegro

-Yo lo sé, no me lo digas a mí, ella necesita escucharlo de tu boca ella necesita que tu se lo hagas saber no te demores mucho estamos en medio de una guerra todo puede pasar – lo miro-HERMIONE, HERMIONE – Le grito con fuerza

Mi corazón latió más aprisa al escuchar ser llamada por mi mejor amigo, Ella también lloraba por mí, ella me echo de menos, en una parte estaba contento y en otra me sentía el peor de los patanes, ella no se merecía llorar por mí, yo no merecía ninguna de sus lagrimas, pero ahora eso era pasado y claro que todo podía pasar, pero ella volvería de regreso a casa, de regreso con su familia y de eso me encargaba yo, claro que se lo diría si Merlín a si lo decidía si así me lo permitía , por ahora volvería a verla, y así fue, la vi salir de la carpa mis ojos volvieron a brillar estaba tan hermosa como siempre, se quedo estática por unos segundos mirándome directamente, mi corazón latió desbocadamente ¿La abrazo? ¿Le digo que la extrañe? ¿Le digo que lo lamento? ¿Le digo que la quiero? Mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Hola!- Fue lo único que pude decir – "Que idiota ¿no pudiste elegir algo de lo anterior?, apreté los labios, mientras veía como se acercaba a mi, no fue una abrazo como lo esperaba ni mucho menos una mirada tierna fue todo lo contrario y era de esperarse sentía golpes en mi pecho, en mis brazos, veía que me reclamaba pero no podía escucharla, solo era ella lo que podía ver nada mas existía su olor penetraba mi nariz, y mis ojos no se separaban de ella, Merlín cuanto la amaba, cuanto había extrañado a esa mujer, sus ojos se fundieron con los míos, y en mi mirada solo trataba de reflejar "Miles de Te amos" "Miles de lo siento", de todo lo malo siempre hay algo bueno y si que era cierto, había descubierto que yo sin ella no podía vivir, me había dado cuenta que quería estar el resto de mi vida a su lado, a lado de Hermione Granger mi Castaña sabelotodo, sus reclamos seguían pero no los podía escuchar no me importaba que me regañara como siempre lo hacía, amaba verla enojada, como fruncía su nariz y todas sus pecas se juntaban en un solo lugar amaba la perfección en ella, amaba los regaños, amaba la biblioteca, los libros, amaba estudiar, amaba todo lo que ella hacia lo amaba si ella está a mi lado para escucharla respirar, para verla estudiar, lo amaba si era ella quien me obliga a cumplirlas, Yo amaba a Hermione Granger hasta que pude reaccionar pude escuchar nuevamente su voz.

-No Creas que esto cambia nada –

¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablaba? Claro que había cambiado y había Cambiado TODO, Por dios Hermione, me había dado cuenta que te amo como un loco, me había dado cuenta que llorar jamás era en vano si mis lagrimas eran para ti, me había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que todo estuviera oscuro siempre seria tu voz tu luz quien me alumbrarían el camino, me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me duele estar sin ti, me había dado cuenta de que yo no era NADA sin ti y que tu lo eras todo para mi, ¿Y no había cambiado nada? Si tan solo pudiera decírselo, y otra cosa de la que me había dado cuenta de que ella era dueña de mi corazón, al diablo Voldy "Tu corazón es mío Ronald Weasley" pobre estúpido, hasta el "mago mas poderoso" podía equivocarse, "Mi corazón es de ella, mi corazón es de Hermione Granger" las lagrimas y silencios ahora se habían ido, se que sería difícil que ella volviera a confiar en mí, pero nada era imposible, ahora mi corazón podía volver a latir solo ella era capaz de hacerlo latir de esa manera, solo ella me hacía sentir vivo, solo por ella Ron Weasley no se sentía vacio no se sentía entre lagrimas y silencios entre dolor y agonía .

-"Era tu voz, tu voz Hermione como un susurro"-


End file.
